Newt (Maze Runner)
Newt is the Glader and Alby's second command in Maze Runner trilogy. Maze Runner In The Maze Runner, Newt was first introduced as being Second-in-command to Alby. He and Thomas formed a friendship. After Alby went through The Changing, Newt became the unofficial leader of the Glade. The Scorch Trials In The Scorch Trials, Newt and the other Gladers in the dormitory were awoken by sounds of groaning and banging. An insane group of humans infected by the Flare, known as Cranks, attacked in vain at the barred windows of the dormitory. While Thomas wandered the building in search of Teresa, Newt waited with the other Gladers in the dorm that were sleeping in. When Thomas discovered a new boy in the dormitory Teresa had stayed in, Newt decided to interrogate the boy. During the interrogation, the boy introduced himself as Aris, and revealed that he was part of a group of female Gladers called Group B, much to the shock of Newt and his fellow Gladers. At 5:00, the Gladers awoke and waited for the Flat Trans. The Flat Trans arrived an hour later, and Minho told Thomas to enter the Flat Trans last to make sure Newt and the other Gladers followed. Thomas complied, and the Gladers entered the Flat Trans and were taken underground. Later, Newt and the other Gladers emerged to the surface and found themselves in the wasteland called the Scorch, where Thomas noticed an abandoned city a far distance away. Newt and the other Gladers trekked towards the abandoned city in hopes of finding food and water there. After hearing a scream from the shack, Minho and Newt instructed Thomas to investigate. When he returned, he reported seeing Teresa. Minho and Newt immediately questioned why Thomas did not return with her, but Thomas told them she told him to part from her. Once inside the shelter they used to hide from the storm, Newt discussed with Thomas and the other Gladers their next course of action. Their conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic leader of the Cranks named Jorge, who questioned the Gladers of their purpose in the Scorch. After lunch with Jorge, Newt and the Gladers heard a crash coming from the lower floor of the tower, and they and the Cranks rushed to evacuate. Newt, Jorge, and the other Gladers escaped the tower, but were separated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Newt and the Gladers through the abandoned city and eventually constructed a camp near the outskirts. Newt and the other Gladers spread out to look for Thomas and Brenda after making the tent. During the search, Frypan reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken prisoner by a small group of Cranks in an alley. The reported sighting angered Newt and the others, and Minho immediately began planning out an ambush. Newt participated in the ambush and fought the Cranks with the others while Minho freed Thomas and Brenda. Eventually, Newt and the other Gladers succeeded in defeating the Cranks and left. Newt and the group watched as a Berg brought Thomas aboard to remove the bullet wound he received from the Crank, Blondie. Thomas was then dropped back off to his group and they continued to the safe haven. When Group B took Thomas hostage, they warned Newt and the other Gladers that if they followed the girls to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on them with bows and arrows. After finally reaching the safe haven in a snowy valley, Newt and the other Gladers made an alliance with Group B to confront WICKED. A moment later, the Gladers were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of WICKED's corruption. Afterwards, several canisters emerged from the ground and strange monsters emerged from them and attacked the Gladers and Group B. Eventually, Newt, with help from the other Gladers and Group B, destroyed the monsters. Shortly afterwards, a Berg arrived, and Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, Group B, and Jorge and Brenda, climbed aboard and escaped. On board the Berg, Newt and the other Gladers celebrated their success. The Death Cure Thomas, Newt, and Frypan are the last of the "Gladers" immune to the Flare virus that infected the world's population. Against the orders of The Right Arm resistance led by the newly sworn Vince, the three leave their camp base to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tested by the organization WCKD for a Flare cure, heading for the "Last City" where WCKD's headquarters is located. The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge are captured by a group of masked men and are taken to a hideout, where one of the masked men is revealed to be Gally, who has survived being killed by the spear Minho threw into his heart. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Gally leads Thomas and Newt through to the city and then uses a telescope to spy on the WCKD headquarters. Spotting Teresa, Gally tells Thomas that she can get them in, and Thomas gets Teresa to follow him through an ally, where Gally captures her. The group take her to an abandoned church where she agrees to help them, as long as they need to use her fingerprint to get inside WCKD. Teresa also removes the Gladers' trackers that WCKD put in them before they entered the Maze. Thomas, Newt, and Gally escort Teresa inside WCKD and toward the location of the Immunes. Gally looks after the Immune children and goes to find the serum for the rebellion, while Thomas, Newt, and Teresa go to find Minho. They are caught and chased by a vengeful Janson, who leads WCKD's troops, intent on killing Thomas. Thomas and Newt make their way to where Minho is being kept in the medical wing, where they reunite. They are chased by Janson before jumping from a window into water to escape. Outside the headquarters, Gally finds Thomas, Minho, and Newt, who had apparently been infected. Sending Minho and Gally ahead, Newt gives Thomas a necklace with a silver cylinder on the end, before passing out. Teresa transmits her voice throughout the city, telling Thomas that his blood can save Newt and all that he needs to do is to return to WCKD. However, Newt regains consciousness, almost as a Crank, and attacks Thomas, begging for him to kill him. With no other option, Thomas mercifully stabs and kills Newt. Thomas discovers that the necklace Newt gave to him had a note concealed in it from him to Thomas. Still traumatized by Teresa's death, he reads the note, in which Newt tells him to look after himself and everyone, before thanking Thomas for being his friend. Appearance and Personality Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He had a limp from his attempted suicide, during which he climbed one of the walls in the Maze and leapt off. He had a strong accent (either English or Scottish, according to Dashner) and frequently used the British curse "bloody". In the film Newt is slender, doesn't have a square jaw, and has short blonde hair. He also has a distinctly English accent. Newt is shown as being friendlier and with a better sense of humor than Alby. While he can be stern, he definitely cares very deeply for his fellow Gladers and has their best interests at heart. He's often the voice of reason that keeps the group from breaking apart, hence his WCKD-given nickname, The Glue. He is shown to be quite sensitive, especially as a child, and struggles to continue when Alby is killed. He is depressed to the point of suicidal tendencies over his friends who died in the Glade. One of Newt's most defining traits is his selflessness and refusal to let his own problems affect the well-being of his friends. When he catches the flare, he does his best to stay calm despite being terrified of losing himself, and cares only for the rescue of Minho. Skills & Abilities * Leadership: 'In the Maze Runner trilogy Newt had shown to be a neutral leader, when Alby wasn't around he used to be the second in command but when he died he stood by Thomas to help lead him and the others to freedom. He has also been the voice of reason for when everyone in the group felt like giving up including Thomas but Newt encouraged him to keep moving on and to not give up on his choice and he keeps the bonds they formed together going. In Death Cure, he demanded that he would follow Thomas to rescue their friend Minho and was willing vowed to trade his life for it even when he had the chance to get the serum from dying by the Flare virus. Then in the end he wrote a letter explaining to Thomas that from the moment they became friends in the Maze he wasn’t afraid to step in the unknown with him and the future rested in his hands, and to take care of their loved ones if he was to perish. * '''Nigh-Peak Human Strength: '''He was a muscular teenager who was strong enough to possess great near potential strength for his height and size. He was capable of assisting Thomas into smashing through a glass window and held off a Crank from bitting his face on his own up physical contact. *'Nigh-Peak Human Durability/Mental Resilience: '''After being told that he attempted suicide by climbing up the top of the wall and jumping into the maze his friend Minho found and brought him back into the Glade for he lived only hurt his leg in three different places. He was still capable of moving very quickly even with a damaged limp in his leg without need of support from anyone to carry him nor even show signs of a strain. In the Death Cure, Newt leaped out the window of the 20th floor of the WICKED lab with Thomas and Minho landing unhurt in the water. Then he discovered that he wasn't immune to the Flare virus and after getting infected by it, he slowly began losing half of his sanity and going through the changing which made him slightly aggressive but with the help of his mental strength of will he showed to be remarkably resilient to the effects of the virus for a constant time limit before it completely forced him to have gone rogue to his humanity when fighting against Thomas and begging him to stab him before it nearly took him over. * '''Peak Human Accuracy and Weapon Proficiency: '''Newt was shown to have achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in using projectile weaponry. In Scorch Trials, when the Right arm headquarters was being ambushed he used great skills with a rifle on many WICKED soliders and even made a headshot directly at one of them. In Death Cure, he fights against WCKD in disguise with Gally and Thomas with a Launcher using amazing close quarter hand-eye coordination on every opponent that came from each direction and corner unharmed. * '''Dagger Proficiency: '''During his time in the Maze Newt showed to know his way with using a dagger for working or combat. Equipment * '''Back Pack: '''Newt carried supplies and a water bottle for him and his friends to use in support of his back pack. * '''Winchester Model 70: In Scorch Trials, Newt temporarily used this rifle to defend himself and the others against the incoming WCKD soldiers. * Kel-Tec KSG(Launcher): It was shown in the Death Cure he held this weapon of WCKD property to fight against them with his allies. * Electric Stun Grenade: When out of ammo Newt grabbed a taser-like device off a stunned WICKED guard he shot and used it on the last three. * Browning Hi-Power Pistol: '''Newt used this side arm pistol in the Scorch during a deleted scene of the Death Cure. * '''Combat Knife: '''In the Death Cure he carried this item and used it as a Crank against Thomas. ' Quotes "Great, we're all bloody inspired." "Order. you say that bloody word over and over in your shuck head. Reason we're all sane around here is 'cause we work our butts off and maintain order. Order's the reason we put Ben out-can't very well have loonies runnin' around tryin' to kill people, now can we? Order. Last thing we need is you screwin' that up." "Don't tell me we're still gonna get bloody Newbies thrown in our laps." "Guess I'll go bug somebody else till the excitement begins, which better be bloody soon. I'm hungry." "Well, at least you didn't bloody roll over and die, Tommy," "Shuck it, I've never seen so many shanks acting like teat-sucking babies." "You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think so. I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up those bloody walls and jumped right off. I ''hated the place, Tommy." "Please, Tommy. Please." Trivia *Thomas Brodie-Sangster who played Newt in Maze Runner trilogy also, voices Ferb in Phineas and Ferb. Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Businessmen Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Rescuers Category:Wrathful Category:Disabled Category:Fallen Category:Former Slaves Category:Former Humans Category:Athletic